


omorashi

by uglykirikuu



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is so straight..., M/M, Omorashi, 单箭头, 喂食, 妄想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 明对他嬉笑，也不顾自己身上的血污直接过来扒他的大衣披上：“了，我有点饿了，我们开车路过服务区的时候你给我买点吃的？”





	omorashi

他们刚刚结束与恶魔的战斗，了甚至还感觉得到自己因为兴奋而勃起着。他冷着脸，充满戒备地双手持枪，来回确定着猎杀已经结束了，心里还有些恋恋不舍。他走出森林，迎面撞上了刚从恶魔人的形态恢复回来的赤裸浴血的明。

 

了稳住自己的视线和语气：“明。”他依旧皱着眉，但已经进入了一种轻松的状态：“……走吧。”

 

明对他嬉笑，也不顾自己身上的血污直接过来扒他的大衣披上：“了，我有点饿了，我们开车路过服务区的时候你给我买点吃的？”

 

“好。想吃什么？”了一手把着枪一手替大大咧咧的明收了一下大衣的前扣，下腹部位有些感觉。他说不清楚，只好吞咽了一下来冷静自己。好像嘴里有些空……他现在就需要一包烟，或者来点别的什么。

 

“啊今天只吃了早餐，现在超饿！想喝汽水，也想吃寿司，还想吃拉面，”明直接跳进他的敞篷车副座，大衣被风一掀就让了把明又看了个遍，“了你不饿吗？不过也是啊，刚刚才把一堆恶心人的家伙打爆了，居然还有这么强的食欲，我现在可能算是太习惯了点吧？”

 

“嗯……你今天话很多。”了感觉自己的勃起完全消解不下来，局促地合了腿，情绪有些不好。

 

“前面那片服务区的拉面真的超好吃的，上次你带我去之后我就记住了，自己也偷偷去过好几次。我真的很喜欢那个味道啦，了，等会儿帮我买一份过来然后让我在车上吃完再回去嘛？”明爽朗地笑着，摇晃着合十的两手在向了撒着娇，他今天心情很好，一经同意就放开手脚地一把搂住了的脖子，另一只手的手肘正好压在了的小腹上，力度大得压下去一些。

 

好胀。了反射性地咬紧牙，有些后知后觉地反应过来自己这是想要上趟厕所。

 

“我开着车，别这样。”

 

好在明一下子就退开了，缩在副座哼着电视里的咖喱广告歌。

 

了有些犹豫地偷瞟了一眼明，很快又把注意力放回前方的道路上。回到他房子的路程也没有那么远，从这个荒郊野岭的地方飙车回去的话大概还有三十多分钟，要到前面明所说的服务区也不过十五分钟。他安慰自己，现在都还好，他答应了明的去服务区，那么他就会做到。

 

“……呼。”但当了意识到自己的不适来自于这样迫切的生理需要之后，他忍不住分出更多注意力去控制自己，而不适也就随之更涨，像成群蠕虫由下而上噬咬他的心智和五感。明就在旁边……他有些羞愧，又突然因为想到明的存在而兴奋起来，明现在就在他旁边，他知道明不会因为他正在勃起或者感到不适而产生任何色情方面的想法，可他会。毕竟他喜欢明。他有些罪恶地想着这些，狠踩了一脚油门，希望速度再快一些，再快一些到服务区。

 

“今天的速度是不是太快了啊？”明停下了哼歌，转过头来无辜地看他，“我没那么急啦。”

 

“嗯……”了一心加速，只是应了一声。

 

这样一来他们比原来预计的要快得多，大约十分钟多一些就到了服务区。晚上来往的车辆很多，服务区里客人也就很多，了吩咐明留在车上就马上下车为明买他要的东西：一碗拉面打包，一盒小份寿司拼盘，还有一瓶苏打水。

 

他先是买了后两样，最后才去买拉面。拉面的队伍很长，他提着装寿司和苏打水的塑料袋挤在人和人之间，非常不适应。

 

了后悔着自己应该先去一趟厕所再过来排队，但出于某种阴暗面的想法他又不想这么做。他低着头，不知道是不是自己此时有些急迫，他开始胡思乱想起来，主要是一些很甜蜜的和明在一起的美好的小幻想，还有一些色情的。他还是觉得自己嘴里空空的，让他想要吃点什么，或者吸上几口烟，又或者，他可以跪在他的明面前，把明的性器吞进去，含得很深很深，深得他作呕；明是不吸烟的，可如果了在口交的时候想要吸烟该怎么办？明不会做这样的事，但是了还是想了，了想着明如何在他还含着明的时候把他手指间燃着的烟夺过去，然后直接把烟头按在他背上掐灭，皮肉嗞嗞作响，他自己会因为疼痛的刺激不停发出唔唔的声音试图发出尖叫，这会让明更爽。

 

在人群中的性幻想让他兴奋起来。了并不真的把身边的人放在眼里，但他还是有些羞耻，尤其想到这么回去以后明看到了他的勃起的话他该如何解释，他只好用袋子遮住前面，烦躁得一直跺脚，开始想些恶魔的事情好克制自己。

 

买到拉面以后了没有犹豫就先返回了停得很偏的车子，把拉面、寿司和苏打塞给明才准备去趟公厕。这很难忍耐，仿佛有股水流一直在冲击他这块岩石。脑子里这个比喻的想象甚至让他更糟，他不明白自己到底是从什么时候开始压抑这股尿意，但现在他已经很想释放出来了。

 

可偏偏明又把他拉住了：“了，这瓶苏打是给你的。”

 

“给我？”了被明握住了手腕，有些不解，“唔，为什么？”如果是平时他还会心里有些甜地开几句明完全听不懂的玩笑话，现在他则没有这个心思。

 

“……我觉得你今天心情不太好，而且刚刚你一直，怎么说，我觉得你好像口渴，”明操着不良少年的口气，一脸关切，把苏打水塞进他手里，为他扭开瓶盖，“今天都算在我账上，平时都是我各种蹭你的，总是觉得有点不好意思。”

 

“明……”

 

“啊，还是说你其实也饿了？了你真的是一个不主动不爱提出自己要求的人啊，要不要吃一口我的拉面？”明笑弯了眼睛，说着就不容拒绝地拆开拉面包装夹了一口拉面要喂给了。

 

他只好照做了，张开嘴让明把那口拉面喂进来。

 

了乖巧地低着头，因为隐忍而手心出汗，握不住苏打水瓶身于是反而把塑料瓶子握紧得稍微变了形。他还没有吞下一口，接着明的第二口马上就送到了嘴边，他很听话，也跟着马上吃进嘴里。了有些难受了，嘴里塞着一团拉面，根本尝不出原来的美味，只觉得面在他嘴里都团在一起根本吞咽不下去。随着面一起被吸进他嘴里的汤汁趁着此时顺进了他的肺部，了瞬间上半身更往前方的明凑近了，他赶紧捂住自己的嘴强行压制住咳嗽的冲动。如果他咳嗽了，面都会喷到明身上，了绝对不要这样的事在现在发生，他已经很难办了，只能皱紧了眉一边试着咀嚼一边因为克制自己而委屈得开始流泪。

 

“啊？啊！了对不起，我一心想着喂给你，都没有注意到……你，这样，啊，喝点水吧！”明着急地夺过了手上已经因为激烈动作而洒了一小半的苏打水，握住了的下巴给他喂水。

 

“唔唔！唔——呜唔……咳、咳咳！”

 

飞鸟了感觉糟透了，他不停咳嗽着，身体起伏的同时他感觉小腹因为压抑已经开始抽痛。他恨不得现在就飞奔去公厕，然后明拉着他的手，关心地要他喝下第二口顺顺气。

 

“明……！”了低低地叫了一声，有些歇斯底里的绝望。他现在最不想做的事就是喝水，他光是想到水他都觉得小腹一阵紧缩，可明在他眼前，看上去比他还要委屈，赤身裸体还裹着他的大衣，举着那瓶苏打水，不解又不知所措。

 

“……我没事。”了最后还是只能这么说，认命地拿过瓶子，一小口一小口往嘴里啜，喝了一点点就害怕得停下。他怕自己会当着明的面失禁。

 

他突然不知道该怎么向明坦白自己此时的状况，他原本计算着如果他实在受不了就让明先变身送他回去，或者在服务区解决了这个问题，但现在，他只是不知道该怎么向明坦白。似乎无论怎么说都是错的，这变成了一件羞耻的事、过于私人的事，是他害怕让明了解到的他的阴暗的一面。他其实也没有那么不愿意，不过正是因为这一小份愿意，让他变得更加不情愿起来。

 

“……我们，我们、呃，我们先走吧。明你把、把拉面盖上，我很快就可以开回去，你……你回去再吃，好吗？”了嘴唇颤抖，转身坐进了驾驶座，一刻不停地开动了车子，猛地退出车位飚车离开。

 

“……了？你，呃，你还好吗？”了一路猛踩油门，明实在是有些看不下去，他看着了紧紧咬着下唇的脸红的样子，一副已经濒临崩溃的样子。似乎是自己做了什么坏事？

 

“嗯——嗯，唔，我，还好……”了狠盯着前方，似乎这样就可以把这些路都对折一路快速直通到自宅门口，到了那边那无论他要做什么他都不再觉得是明所能限制他的了。他平常也皱着眉，对上恶魔时也是一副狠盯的凶相，可现在的气势和感觉就是与战斗时不一样……

 

明拉紧了大衣前扣，同时还要护住腿上的拉面盒，担心盖子没扣紧，里面的面汤会洒出来。车子因为飞速而不稳，时不时晃得明整个人从座位上跳起来一点，而了因此表情更难看了，像随时要吃人。

 

他心情就那么糟糕吗？今天是怎么了？明有点摸不着头脑，又模糊地有些兴奋，是一种按捺不住的好奇和关心。不过他护面都来不及，也就没想下去。

 

就这么一直持续到了门口，用时很短，车一停下，明就抱着外卖的袋子激动得推开车门跳着往了的大宅子门口去。

 

可了没有动。

 

“……了？怎么了，不是你很想回来的吗？”明只好又走回去。

 

“我……”了的声音发颤。

 

“了？”

 

“我，不行，走不了……”

 

“了……？为什么，你怎么了？”

 

了无助地低下头，口干舌燥，又觉得自己湿得不行。到底要怎么说才好？他重新抬起头，湿润的眼睛望着干净又困惑的明，深感自己的不耻。

 

“我……”他的声音颤抖，舌头也好像打了结，“明，我……你扶我去厕所。我走不了……走了会……”

 

明瞬间了然，一把横抱起了就跳起直接破窗冲进二楼，把了扶进厕所，对着马桶。

 

原来了一路上是忍着想上厕所？想到自己还那样喂他水，就真的有些愧疚，但是，这种事直说不就好了吗？虽然这的确比较私密，但都到了这地步了，那么直接让朋友帮帮忙也不算什么。

 

大概不算什么吧。

 

明把了放下来，从后面环着比他要高大上一圈的了，好让现在浑身无力的了靠着自己，忍不住问：“了，你自己做得到吗？可以的话我就走了……”

 

“……呜……”

 

“了？”

 

“哈啊……啊、呃啊，哈……”了背靠着他，这让明看不清了脸上是什么表情，但从自己腿上潮湿的感觉和了通红的耳朵和侧脸，明不难把握现在的情况。

 

“明，走开——”

 

了崩溃地呜咽起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 不写了不写了 睡了睡了


End file.
